


Discovering Levi Rivaille

by BeautifullyDepressing (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeautifullyDepressing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets dragged by Armin and Mikasa to a gay club and bumps into a certain shorty...</p><p>This mysterious male invites Eren to dance, but when the stupid dork pops a boner, what happenings will ensue?</p><p>Sex, obviously.</p><p>**It was a one-shot, but it seems I've taken an interest in adding more chapters and developing a confusing, nonsensical plot.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Levi Rivaille

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it's nothing unique or special but I really wanted to write but had no good, solid, original ideas that suited a quick one-shot. So my dull brain birthed this smutty masterpiece as a away to say, 'hello, you beautiful motherfucker,' to Spring Break.
> 
> That was chapter one.
> 
> The chapters that follow are probably not going to be worth reading. But you can if you want. I tried to write something good, I did, but...
> 
> It got away from me, I think.

Eren looked at Mikasa dubiously. "Mikasa, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Mikasa smirked. She may have been younger in age, but her life experience was twice that of Eren's. "What? Are you scared?"

Eren's soft ego bristled at the words. "No," he said forcefully. But he knew his mouth was lying. He'd only discovered his sexuality a month ago, and finally got the guts to confide in Mikasa about it. Her response: find Eren a boyfriend by sneaking into a gay club. Eren bit his lip, trying to muster up the courage to get in the car.

"Oh, and Armin's coming," Mikasa said nonchalantly.

"What the fu-" Eren began, before breaking off and starting anew. "Mikasa, why'd you tell him?"

"Because he's Armin. We can't lie to Armin." Her response seemed logical; however, Mikasa was a girl who lied, and sneaked into bars and clubs, and broke the law with abandon. Eren gave up fighting her, and climbed into the passenger side of Mikasa's car. She tore out of the driveway and whipped down the street before braking abruptly in front of Armin's house. Eren gave up on warning her about traffic safety laws long ago; Mikasa was apparently skilled enough at the wheel to not follow mundane safety procedures. Eren watched, resigned, as Armin skipped out of his front door with a smile on his face. He jumped into the backseat and leaned forward to talk to Eren as Mikasa recklessly peeled out.

"Eren, why didn't you tell me you were gay? You know I support you no matter what," Armin said, his tone almost motherly in his concern.

"I know, I just feel like it shouldn't be the big deal that everyone seems to be making it," Eren responded, pointedly looking at Mikasa. She ignored him and cranked up the radio as they accelerated onto the highway. Armin began singing along with an annoyingly popular song that pounded from the speakers. Eren sat back in his seat and rested his arm on the rolled-down window, feeling the summer air tickle his fingers as they sped down the highway. When they reached the boulevards lined with red-brick buildings with neon signs hanging in the dark windows, Eren found apprehension gnawing at the pit of his stomach. He tried to ignore it as they pulled into the lot of an unremarkable business that had the same bright lights, same crumbling brick walls as every building next to it. When Mikasa finally threw the car in park, Eren hopped out and prayed to god he didn't end up puking all over his shoes.

Mikasa was already heading to the alley out back, and Eren felt his brain permeated by the thrill of rule breaking but also the fear of getting caught. "C'mon, Eren," Armin called back to him. He jogged to catch up to them. Eren slowed to a stop behind the pair outside a back entrance. Mikasa had her phone out, texting her friend inside. She sent the text and slipped her phone into the back pocket of her shorts before adjusting the red scarf at her throat. After a few moments of silent anticipation and impatience, a blond girl with a hooked nose opened the door.

"Hey," she said curtly. Mikasa nodded to her, and they walked into the club, leaving Armin and Eren to their own devices.

Armin looked to Eren. "Shall we enter?" Armin said, gallantly gesturing for Eren to enter first. Eren rolled his eyes and stepped into the club. He was immediately hit with the heady scent of sweat and alcohol; the thick bass of the club's music was vibrating the floor. He glanced back at Armin, who suddenly looked as apprehensive as he did. Eren laughed under his breath, he _knew_ that there was no way Armin would genuinely feel so gung-ho about this idea.  _Since we're already here, we might as well enjoy it._

Eren walked tentatively down the hall towards the source of the music. He found a door that led into the club, the part people were actually meant to see, and gently pushed it open, peeking in at what lay in store for them. A sparse crowd milled about in front of him, and became thicker and thicker as it progressed forward. Eren walked over to the bar, assuming Armin would follow, and ordered them each a drink to help calm them down. Beverages in hand, the two stood at a table with a good view of the crowd.

"Do you see Mikasa?" Eren asked. Armin stood on his tip-toes and pointed to a dense part of the crowd, which was centered around the girl in question. Some of the looks she was getting ignited a big-brotherly possessiveness in Eren, but he shoved it back with a scowl. He glanced at Armin, who was looking at the sweaty mass of dancing bodies. The testosterone and estrogen were almost palpable in the air, and that seemed to excite Armin. Eren sighed, and took Armin's drink from him.

"Go," Eren said, gesturing with Armin's glass. 

Hesitating, Armin's eyes flicked between a group of dancers and Eren. "Sorry," he muttered, as he scurried off into the crowd.

Eren sat back, letting the alcohol soak into his brain. He drained the glasses and set them down on a nearby table. He stared at the crowd forlornly; Armin had been dancing with the same guy for the past couple songs. Armin had found a guy with whom he held interest.  _Armin wasn't even gay._

Eren had known it was a bad idea to come, so he decided to relax outside and wait for Mikasa and Armin to bail out. He turned to leave the same way he came and bumped into someone.

"Shit," a low voice said. A really short man with black hair stood, head bowed, in front of Eren with a now-empty glass in his hand and a damp forest-green shirt.

"Sorry," Eren said. The short guy looked up at Eren. Eren was taken aback at the severity of his face, the perfect part of his fine hair.

"No," the man said. "It was my fault, don't worry about it."

"Let me buy you a new drink, at least," Eren insisted.

The man's gaze dropped to the floor. "It's fine, since I bought it for you."

Eren's jaw dropped, but he quickly snapped it shut. "Oh." He said, gaze shifting, not knowing where he should look. "Um, thanks for... that." Eren felt his cheeks ignite with heat. "I'm Eren," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Levi." The shorter man said, taking Eren's hand in his and holding it longer than necessary. Eren heard his heart beat resonate in his ears as he slipped his hand out of Levi's small but strong grip.

"So, Eren," Levi started. "I saw you get ditched earlier... and I thought that maybe you'd like some company?" Levi looked up from his combat boots and looked up at Eren. _Uwahh, his eyes are really pretty. Really green..._

"Um, yeah," Eren said trying not to sound too terribly awkward. it felt as though his brain had slowed down. "He dragged me here but then left me." Eren tried not to sound too petulant, but he really was hurt Armin had left him for some stranger. 

"It's a shame," Levi said, but didn't elaborate. "Wanna dance?" His tone was soft and shy, but Eren's ears caught the words.

Eren nodded, finding it hard to believe someone as attractive as Levi wanted to dance with him. Levi grabbed his hand and dragged him into the mass of gyrating bodies. Eren began doing the awkward, rhythmic swaying that constituted as dancing, but Levi's movement was _real_ dancing. Eren felt as Levi slid closer to him, so close that Eren could feel his heat. The beat of Eren's heart was dictated by the movement of Levi's hips as he sashayed closer. Levi accidentally brushed against Eren, and the airy touch sparked a wave of heat towards Eren's groin.  _Fuck,_ Eren thought. He hoped Levi didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. He felt bad for getting all heated over someone as innocent, and as nice, as Levi. 

Levi suddenly looked up, locking eyes with Eren. Eren's chest felt like it was suddenly emptied out into a vacuum. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Levi looked as if he was about to ask Eren what was wrong when he was suddenly shoved forward into Eren. His hands fisted in Eren's shirt to keep himself steady and Eren tried to stifle a strangled cry of surprise as Levi bumped into his boner. Levi's gaze reconnected with his, and Eren looked away.

"Sorry," he said thickly, as his throat felt like it was closing up. He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide forever. God, coming here was a bad idea.

"It's fine," Levi said, understanding in his voice. "Do you wanna go somewhere we can take care of it?"

Eren nodded, and let Levi lead him out of the mass of flowing bodies and out of the back door. 

Levi suddenly tossed Eren up against the bricks and roughly crushed his lips into Eren's. Eren made a startled noise in his throat when Levi's hand found its way to his belt and Eren shoved him back, shocked. Levi's face held an expression of sad surprise, and Eren immediately felt guilty.

"We can't do this _here_ ," he said feebly.

Levi grabbed him by a belt loop and dragged Eren across the street to a motel. Eren avoided the gaze of the receptionist as Levi paid for a room. Levi never released his hold on Eren's waist, and Eren was very conscious of that fact. As soon as the pair crossed through the thresh-hold of their room, Levi pushed Eren up against the wall.

Levi's hands were on Eren's hips and his tongue flicked across Eren's lips. Something animalistic awoke in Eren, and he eagerly responded to  Levi's fervor. Locking Levi's lips down with his own, he flipped their positions. Levi's nails dug into Eren's shoulder as his back hit the wall, and a growl resonated from Levi's throat. Hungrily, Eren's hands found the hem of Levi's shirt and ripped it off. Crashing back against the wall, Eren rubbed his leg against Levi's crotch, creating a friction that made Levi stiffen. Levi moaned, and Eren released his mouth and kissed and suckled his neck. Ragged breaths escaped Levi's mouth as Eren's hands found the waistband of his jeans, fingers brushing against his hip bones. Eren quickly unzipped Levi's jeans and rid him of them. Eren's left hand reached down and jerked Levi's knee into the air. Levi sucked on his fingers and quickly reached down and swept them across his entrance, preparing himself. Eren unbelted his pants and devoured Levi's chest, suckling on Levi's perked nipples, and Levi shuddered beneath him. Eren was determined to make Levi cry out in pleasure. He took Levi's nipple between his teeth and twisted, and Levi writhed beneath him, a soft grunt left Levi's lips. Eren felt a jolt of heat as Levi's hand landed on his cock, and he couldn't wait any longer.

Supporting Levi's weight, he thrusted his manhood into Levi, who keened. Levi twisted his hands into Eren's hair and forcibly kissed him. Their tongues twisted into complicated knots as Eren rammed Levi up against the wall over and over. Levi suddenly jerked his mouth away and screamed. " _Eren!"_

The word was raw when it escaped from his throat.  Eren dared not shift as he slammed into Levi again, and again. Each thrust was met with a cry, and Eren could only fuck Levi harder with every ejaculation. Levi's fingers were desperately digging onto Eren's arms hard enough to leave bruises, but the sensation only drove Eren crazier. Eren's mouth latched onto Levi's shoulder and left a row of irritated blotches as Levi writhed beneath him.

Levi's head suddenly tilted back against the wall and he sucked in a breath. "Fuck, Eren, I'm gonna..." The words transformed into a scream as Eren roughly slammed into him one last time. When he finished, Levi felt all of his limbs weaken and would have fallen if Eren hadn't caught him and swept Levi up to his chest. Eren walked over to the bed and tossed Levi down onto it, before crawling on the mattress himself.

Eren straddled Levi and bent down to taste him.  Tracing his tongue over Levi's toned abdominals, Eren licked off all of Levi's cum, which was bitter and sickly sweet. When he flicked his tongue over the last drop, he crawled up and kissed Levi, but gently. Eren relinquished Levi's lips before bending down and whispering in Levi's ear.

"I'm still hard," Eren murmured. "It's your fault. Take responsibility."

Levi's response was immediate. He shoved Eren off and rolled him over, so that  _he_ was pinning Eren down. "I don't take orders from fucking brats," Levi spat, before slinking down and addressing Eren's stiff cock. Eren was surprised by Levi's vulgarity, but found that it only intoxicated him further. The sudden roughness from Levi... It turned Eren on like nothing else.

Levi wrapped his hand around Eren's dick and began pumping. Levi lowered his head and kissed, then sucked, Eren's balls. Eren moaned and Levi dragged his tongue all the way up Eren's length before flicking his tongue over the head, where pre-cum was beginning to flow. Levi wrapped his lips around the head and slowly took Eren into his mouth, lightly grazing his teeth on the skin. Levi made a noise in his throat as he took in Eren's entire length. Eren's hand grabbed the back of Levi's head and started thrusting into Levi's mouth. Levi grunted in protest, but Eren was too lost in the throes of pleasure. Levi, pissed, viciously scraped his teeth against Eren's head and Eren _popped_ in his mouth.

Eren released Levi from his grasp as he came down. Levi crawled upwards until his face was looming over Eren's, and he planted a harsh kiss on Eren's lips, forcing Eren's mouth open. Levi released Eren's own cum into his mouth, and then Levi slid his hand over Eren's lips, sealing them shut.

"Swallow it," Levi demanded, and Eren obliged. Levi sat back, then smacked Eren across the face. "Don't fucking do as you please, brat," he said. 

Eren parted his lips to answer, but Levi thrust his fingers into his mouth, muffling the sound. Levi then pried Eren's mouth open.

"Now," Levi said, an smirk playing on his lips, "Think you could last long enough for a round two?"

Eren grabbed Levi's hand, and slipped the man's fingers into his mouth, sucking on Levi like a popsicle. "I'm here for your entertainment."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
